Lost Soul
by Pistachio lover
Summary: Mikey wakes up and finds himself in a alley way unable to get up due to injuries. As he tries to remember what happened he finally remembers and is horrified.


**I do not own tmnt! I also do not own the amazing song called untitled that is by Simple plan! **

**Hey all...so...how's it going? Heh, I know I haven't been on here for a while but I promise I am working on a story! Promise! :D Ain't ganna let you guys down! Please enjoy this angst filled story! **

Mikeys P.O.V.

'Owowowowowow wha-what's going on?!' Mike cringed as pain threatened to take over.'Gah! What did I do?!' Mike thought as he tried to open his eyes, as soon as he did he quickly shut them. 'Ugh is it day time or somthing?'

'Aw shell...what even happened?! Where are my bros-' At that time a white hot flash of pain swept over the small turtle leaving him in tears.

'What. The. Shell. Okok calm down Mikey just don't move to much and you'll be fine. Just fine. Just gatta remember why and what I'm doing here.'

**I open my eyes**

**I try to see but I'm blinded**

**By the white light**

Mikey pondered as he tried to at least feel the ground he was laying on.

'Pavement? An alley way! Okok explains the bogus bright street lamp light...egh I gatta try to open my eyes again!'

As Mikey opened his eyes the same pain came to haunt him once more, this time with a vengeance.

**I can't remember how?**

**I can't remember why?**

**I'm lying here tonight**

Mikey couldn't help but cry a bit, it hurt to much. He quickly recovered, he knew time was of the essence and now that he had his eyes open he could see everything.

Well...at least everything above him. It didn't give him much lead way. But it gave him something.

As Mikey tried remembering what all had happened the pain yet again came back, but this time it stayed.

Mikey instantly wanted to scream his lungs out, he knew what he had to do to get rid of the pain.

**And I can't stand the pain**

**And I can't make it go away**

**No, I can't stand the pain**

Mikey closed his eyes and steadied his breath the best he possibly could. He sighed In relief as he entered his meditation state.

'Alright...it's all good for now...but I gatta remember. Okok...I-I was going out to get pizza and then-'

Mikey tensed causing his whole meditation state to shatter. 'No,no,no,no,no! The girl and-and I wasn't- I couldn't- I-I'

Mikey whimpered, tears trailed his cheeks. He didn't allow himself the luxury of being in his pain free meditation state. No. He deserved this...He was to late.

**How could this happen to me?**

**I've made my mistakes**

**Got nowhere to run**

**The night goes on**

As Mikey lie there, letting the pain overcome him he gasped. The girl that he was to late to save...He heard her crying...

As he listened he tried his best to tell as to which way it was coming from. He distinctly heard it coming from his far left.

Soon the crys turned to whimpers making Mikey panic. He knew it would hurt like shell but he had to lift his head to see if she was alright.

He took a deep breath and gathered all his strength then lifted his head and quickly turned it towards the small girl. He gasped she had a bad shoulder injury and many bruises.

She was bleeding out. Mikey panicked and tried to make sounds but he couldn't even whimper.

**As I'm fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just wanna scream**

**How could this happen to me?**

He gasped as he felt a hand on his forehead and people calling his name, screaming for him to speak.

He opened his eyes more looking at his three older brothers crowding him. He tried to lift his arm so he could point to the girl but Raph held it down.

"Mikey it's aight bro, were ganna get ya home. Count on it."

Mikey panicked as he heard Donnys voice. "Alright guys April is on her way! We need to be careful when we lift Mike up. He's in a pretty fragile state, ok?"

**Everybody's screaming**

**I try to make a sound**

**But no one hears me**

Mike saw the others nod, as the three turned back to him he tried once more to direct there attention to the little girl. But they just patted him very lightly and tried to soothe him.

Mikey started crying as a few minutes passed, causing the others to panic.

"Mike?! Mikey what's the matter?!" Leo questioned.

Mike closed his eyes tight. He could feel unconsciousness begin to take him. 'BROS PLEASE LISTEN, THE GIRL! THE LITTLE GIRL! BROS PLEASE!'

**I'm slipping off the edge**

**I'm hanging by a thread**

**I wanna start this over again**

Mikey tried desperately to make even the slightest of noises. But he couldn't even do that. No matter how hard he tried.

He couldn't take the agonizing pain any longer. He slipped into the darkness, leaving the little girl to her fate.

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered**

**And I can't explain what happened**

**And I can't erase the things that I've done, no I can't**

Mikey groaned as he awoke. As soon as he opened his eyes he was bombarded with questions about what had happened.

Just like that all the memories came flooding back to him. He cried out putting his hands over his head and shut his eyes tight. "Not again! NOT AGAIN!"

**How could this happen to me?**

**I've made my mistakes**

**Got nowhere to run**

**The night goes on**

He cried as the flashback took over his vision, the little girl...she was only about seven or so. She was wandering around the alley looking for food in the garbage when all of the sudden the purple dragons flooded into the small space.

Mikey had sat there and waited for just the right moment to strike. He gasped as the leader of the gang pulled out a gun and pointed it towards the small child. He remembered how he just jumped and fell right in front of the girl to late.

He received a sprained ankle from just the fall. He, of course, didn't feel it at the time. He was to In the moment to! He just kept fighting the gang members until they were all down. That's when he fell as well...that's when he felt all the hits that they had got in.

**As I'm fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just wanna scream**

**How could this happen to me?**

Mikey gasped as he opened his eyes, he hugged the blankets around him and dug his head in them. As soon as he did though a green hand appeared and took the protection away from Mikey.

"Mike...you can't...it disrupts the I.v.! I'm sorry...but...something really bad obviously happened in that alley way...do you wanna talk about it?" Don asked, hopeful that the youngest would trust and tell him. But to no avail.

Mikey didn't speak of it. In fact he never did, to anyone.

**I've made my mistakes**

**I've got nowhere to run**

**The night goes on**

He kept his failure all to himself, he eventually moved on and joked once more. Even though the fun loving turtle was eventually restored, his brothers could never help but wonder what had happened on that night.

They knew that there baby brother still cried at times and even had nightmares, but they would never know.

Never.

**As I'm fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just wanna scream**

**How could this happen to me**


End file.
